The Mole K: Disney Deception
The Mole K: Disney Deception aired on RFF on June 2013. It was produced by K Productions. The season was hosted by news reporter Anderson Cooper and featured American reality stars, with some exceptions. The season was filmed at Disney world. Show details Air dates *June 1, 2013- Locations Disney World Rules summary *Fourteen players - all strangers. Thirteen contestants, and one "Mole" (whose identity is kept secret from all the other players and the viewing audience). *The players participate in various tests (games, physical challenges, puzzles, etc.) to try to earn money to a cash pot, up to a maximum of $1,000,000. The mole's duty is to sabotage the games, and prevent money from being added to the pot, while avoiding, or deflecting suspicion. *Each episode, the players take a 10-question quiz about the identity of the mole. The player who answers the fewest questions correctly (or in case of a tie, finishes the test the slowest), is "executed" and must leave the game immediately. *Each episode, one player is executed; the game continues until only three players remain. Two contestants, and the mole. The contestant who scores the highest on the final quiz wins the game, and the entire accumulated cash pot. Details Casting for the first season of The Mole was held in late May 2013. The cast includes former TV reality stars, such as Allie Pohevitch from Survivor Caramoan, Rachel Reily from Big Brother, as well as YouTube host Sawyer Hartman. Contestants Execution Chart :Grand Winner indicates the player won the game :MOLE indicates the player was the mole :IN indicates the player was safe :WIN indicates the player won an exemption :NL indicates the player was neutralized in that episode :TIE indicates that that player tied with another but took the quiz in a faster time :OUT indicates the player scored the lowest on the quiz and was executed Episodes Episode 1 Keys to the Castle: All thirteen players arrived at Walt Disney World. Their first mission was simple. There were 7 keys hidden around Disney World, and if you had a key you would be allowed to enter Cinderella Castle. However, the catch was if you found a key, you must give it to someone else. Each key was worth 5,000 dollars. During the mission, Sawyer, Topaz, Alec, Chris, Rachel Reily, Chris, and Allie were all given keys, earning a total of 30,000 dollars. However, a twist was revealed. Anderson then revealed Luca had a secret mission. The Golden Key: Luca's mission, having found a golden key, was to give a list of three people whom he percieved as a weak link during the mission, and give them a key. He chose Dawn, Ryan, Sam, and Topaz. However, what he didn't know was that for every one of them to get a key, 5,000 dollars would be deducted from the pot. Since only Topaz received a key, therefore only 5,000 dollars were subtracted. Floating Down Main Street: During the evening, those who spent the night at Cinderella Castle were treated to a parade. The next day, what they didn't know was the players who did NOT spend the night at Cinderella Castle would have to all work together and make a list of the floats in the parade appearing in order, using the Sleepers' notes. The total number of money earned would be 40,000 dollars, plus penalties for mistakes in the order. In the end, Dwight pieced together their list, and 18,000 dollars were added in the pot. Episode 2 Hall of Fame: The players move on to the Rock N' Roller Coaster. They must then all ride the Coaster, and during the ride, they will be flashed images of people they personally know. However, one of them is a wildcard. Each correct face would be worth 1,000 dollars. Before the ride started, Chris realized that the images might be in order of their names alphabetically. After the ride, only Chris, Rachel, Luca, and Allie correctly identified a face. But Allie discovered the wildcard pic, who was Demi Lovato. She was given a choice to add 5,000 dollars to the pot or receive an Exemption. Allie chose the Exemption. Lincoln Logs: The players were sent to the lobby of the Disney Wilderness Lodge. Their mission was to build a total of 10 cabins, each with a predetermined amount of money worth. However, there were three other cabins with an Exemption, a Red Herring, and a Neutralizer, where in the last person to set up a log there would win it. During the mission, Luca, Chris, Sawyer, Allie, Sam, Abby, and Gina were the only ones to successfully build cabins, with Luca winning the Red Herring, Chris winning the Exemption, Sam winning the Neutralizer, and 35,000 dollars being added to the pot. Category:Puzzlehunts Category:The Mole (TV series) Category:Television series by Stone Stanley Entertainment Category:2001 television seasons